Deadly Secrets of Love
by skygirl90
Summary: For all of my friends. When Momiji keeps a secret from Kusanagi, she starts acting funny. What is so important about this secret? don't really know where I'm going with this, but it starts out really good.
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Seed ideas, or characters!

Deadly Secrets of Love

_Thicker, darker, it grows; soon it will block out the sun and swallow the world into eternal darkness. Smoggy cities will melt from the acid slowly merging with the oxygen we take for granted. Pure air shall just be a memory unless we can convince the people to not be so wasteful and careless. _Thoughts floating in my head stalled as Captain Sauwaguchi walked over to me with the obvious look of anger.

"Some thing wrong Captain?" _words quick and emotionless; god, I hate my job._ She ignored my words and simply sat down at her desk.

_Damn this world and its monsters, the monsters that it created. If this world felt it was in danger wouldn't it obviously protect itself._ Harsh words broke my thoughts.

"Momiji, you're off for the rest of the day," the captain took a quick brake to look at the confused look I gave. "You heard me, get out."

"But I don't want to go." _I see your trick, you're hiding something._

"Do you think I care what you want?" it wasn't really a question but more of a statement. Without another word passing between us I left with an upset attitude. _Nobody cares how you feel, no one._

--------------------

Unlocking the door to my apartment thunder flashed in the window and I flinched. _I'm grown up there is no reason in hell why I should be afraid of some stupid thunderstorm_. I knew the real reason I flinched; somewhere out there in the rain, in some tree looking in at my window was Kusanagi. _He will always stay true to his vow to protect me. I wonder if it's just his vow or if he stays for some other reason, sometimes I wish I knew what he was thinking._

_It's been seven years since the Aragami had been killed, but he still watches over me endlessly. That's why I had to leave from his sight right away last year; I had to stay hidden that year. _I touched my stomach. _I had to hide our secret from him. I'm glad he's always there though. He will always be there, right?_ I crept to my window and released my hot breath on the glass, making a foggy circle. I quickly wrote the words in the circle and crawled into bed, hoping he saw them.

In the foggy circle on my window the words _I Love You_ were written. I watched as the fog bean to fade inward, erasing my message from the window glass; the words that were so heartfelt disappeared. I closed my eyes and a familiar black pit pulled me into my world of endless dreams.

--------------------

Pit, pat, pit, pat. The sound of the rain hitting the roof of the building was Kusanagi's own little melody of happiness. He was tired, he was hungry, but didn't care. He, as always, was wondering if I knew he was out there, wondering if I was thinking of him. And I was. I always will be, I am thinking of him now as I write my story, as I eat my breakfast, and when kiss the mirror in the morning. He knew his mistake the moment he fulfilled his every fantasy. He said he loved me and he meant it.

--------------------

The morning was still all except the sound of someone jumping out of a tree. The sound was of him. Today's the day, I thought to myself. My visitation. I was slow getting out of bed and dressing, I was scared to death he would follow me. I stood on my feet and let the tiredness escape my eyes allowing the sun to stretch my mind.

The leaves were dripping for the rainstorm, but all I felt was peace. I went to my closet and picked out a descent pair of clothes and laid them on my bed. _I better hurry and get in the shower so I don't show up late. _I ran to the bathroom and slipped of my nightgown off and slid the curtain closed.

After my shower I walked out into my room. I stood at the foot of my bed for a moment with the towel wrapped around me. _Some one is here, in my room somewhere. _I turned around and looked at the corner of my room and saw the tall, masculine figure leaning against the wall.

"Kusanagi, what are doing in here?" I was trying not to show the fear in my voice. I turned around and picked up my clothes and began walking toward the bathroom again.

"I came to speak with you, you just came back and you haven't told me why you left for a year. Are you changing your mind? Is there something you want to tell me?" He stood to the side of the door of the bathroom so that I could get dressed and talk with him at the same time.

"No there is nothing at all to tell, it was a business trip that I went on... yah a business trip." I slipped on the pair of jeans I picked out and buttoned them up.

"Then why does it sound like you are lying to me?" Kusanagi crossed his arms.

"I'm not lying to you, in fact I have to go on another one right now." I slipped my arm into the last hole and let my shirt drop down so that it was fully on. I picked up my hairbrush and walked out of the bathroom. Kusanagi looked at me as I passed by him.

"Where are you going on this trip?" Kusanagi kept the conversation going as I leaned down to get a bag from under my bed.

"Now, Kusanagi, I work for the government, everything I do is confidential. You knew that already." I placed the bag on the bed and walked to the dresser to get some clothes for my trip. I hoped that he was buying all of this garbage that I was feeding him.

"Something has changed about you since you came back, not the same aura. I can still sense the aura, it's just not on you anymore." I walked right in front of him and he grabbed my arm, he looked deep in my eyes and I looked deep in his. His grip loosened, "how long?"

"For two weeks maybe shorter, it all depends." I looked down at my feet still standing in front of him.

"I am going with you, and I don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it. Do you understand?" I was shocked. He couldn't come with me, it would ruin everything, and the secret would be left with his scar for life.

I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall, "you listen to me, and you listen good, if I catch you anywhere near me or my line of work while I am on this trip, you will be sorry!" My eyes were filling with tears.

Kusanagi put up his hands to show that he was defenseless and had a shocked expression on his face. I let go of him and calmed myself down enough that I could finish packing. "You may stay here if you want to, I will be back in a while." I grabbed my backpack, handed him the keys to the apartment, and left.

--------------------

"She approaches," cried the computer. Wires flowed from the speakers to the young babies head. The baby never cried, never slept, never ate or drank. It was just there, growing like a tree. The child looked normal enough, but what happened when it thought was incredible.

"Mother will soon be here, I hope the one who follows her is not trying to find me." The child gave a very creepy giggle. The baby closed its eyes and the room dimmed a bit. "I shall sleep in the presence of my mother, but for anyone else I shall find a way to stay awake. I am no longer just a mere sacrifice; a new breed of Kushinada is born in me."

And the child slept.

--------------------

I ran through the doors with my identification tag in hand showing it to all the security guards as I sped by them. I ran right into the Lab. My baby in that chair with all those wires made me scream, "BRING HER DOWN, NOW!" The machine lowered the child and I held her in my arms for a long time, _one day, I'll bring you home._ I fell asleep on the floor with my little girl in my arms.

--------------------

I awoke in a soft bed; it was nearly 1:30 AM in the morning. My baby was right next to me, "what's wrong with you? What is so different about you that you have to stay here?" I murmured to my little girl. "Kaede, I know you can hear me." I faced the ceiling once again and fell back to sleep.

They baby's eyes opened; _I know you know I can hear you, but what will you do about it, mother. I wish you to take me away from here. _The child looked out the window to see a man standing on a nearby tree branch. _I hope both you and me can escape this place and never have to look back._ The child fell back to sleep.

--------------------

Murakumo knew that the child had seen him, but he still couldn't believe that he could hear its voice in his head. _It does not matter. It will die nonetheless, _thought Murakumo.

Murakumo took off, toward the window. He opened it carefully. He didn't want to wake the child or me. He stepped into the room and made his way toward the bed, he could sense danger. Murakumo was next to the child and held out his hand.

Kaede opened her eyes. She looked at Murakumo. Murakumo looked at the child.

_Would you like a quick death, or one long and agonizing? _Murakumo could hear the words in his head, but he knew that they weren't his thoughts. Suddenly he felt like he had been hit in the stomach by an anvil, it was a heavy hit. Murakumo wasn't effected much since he had super-human strength, but he still felt it. _Leave now and I will spare your life, oh, and do me a favor. Tell my father you saw me. You should know who my father is by now. _The voice of Kaede, the child, in his head again. Murakumo looked at me, he knew who the father was. _That's a good boy; go now before I stop feeling sorry for you._

Murakumo left. He went to find Kusanagi. Those were his orders, from the Princess Kushinada.

--------------------

Kusanagi was sprawled out on my bed, he didn't want me to go, but I was already gone. He was still awake; it was almost 2:30 AM.

Just then Kusanagi sensed something, he ran out to the balcony. It was in the trees, so Kusanagi jumped into the trees in search of this familiar aura. He thought just one word. _Murakumo_.

--------------------

As Murakumo waited for Kusanagi to arrive at the park, he wondered if the child really was a Kushinada. _She's not like the others; unlike the ones before her she is very different. I can't believe she is that strong. I'll have to keep a close eye on her as she grows. I wonder if she is the reason I awoke from my slumber, while the rest of the Aragami slept. _Murakumo stopped pondering.

Kusanagi was approaching at a high speed. Murakumo just smiled and stepped a bit to his right.

--------------------

Kusanagi was sure he was going to get Murakumo this time. _I'll just sneak up behind him and hit him with a surprise attack._ Kusanagi was really excited.

He jumped up from the ground and thrust his blade into...air. Murakumo was floating overhead.

"Do you still think that an imperfect soul like you could just sneak attack the king of Aragami?" Murakumo laughed to himself.

"What the hell are you doing here, I thought the Aragami were gone." Kusanagi prepared to pounce up and attack Murakumo. Murakumo stopped smiling and floated down onto the branch that Kusanagi stood on.

"I don't know what's happened, but your child has something to do with it!" Murakumo glared at Kusanagi.

"What are you talking about?" Kusanagi paused. "I don't have a child!" Kusanagi put his blades away; he realized that Murakumo had not come to fight him.

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Blue Seed ideas or characters

I got one review for this story. I don't know how may Blue Seed fans there are, but I'm sure there are more than one. I wrote this chapter, for the one person that reviewed, I might have to remove this story if I don't start getting some more feedback!

Just Kidding!!!

I hope you enjoy the story, I didn't spend as much time on it as I would've liked, but here goes!

Deadly Secrets of Love

Ch. 2

Kusanagi was sure he was going to get Murakumo this time. _I'll just sneak up behind him and hit him with a surprise attack._ Kusanagi was really excited.

He jumped up from the ground and thrust his blade into…air. Murakumo was floating overhead.

"Do you still think that an imperfect soul like you could just sneak attack the king of Aragami?" Murakumo laughed to himself.

"What the hell are you doing here, I thought the Aragami were gone." Kusanagi prepared to pounce up and attack Murakumo. Murakumo stopped smiling and floated down onto the branch that Kusanagi stood on.

"I don't know what's happened, but your child has something to do with it!" Murakumo glared at Kusanagi.

"What are you talking about?" Kusanagi paused. "I don't have a child!" Kusanagi put his blades away; he realized that Murakumo had not come to fight him.

---------------------------------------

Murakumo was shocked, "If you are not the father of the new Kushinada, then who is?" He was quite curious now.

"What new Kushinada? Momiji is the Kushinada." Kusanagi glared at Murakumo.

"No, I just saw them both, Momiji and her child. Your child sent me here to tell you of her existence." Murakumo looked down at the ground. "Why, I don't know, I guess she sensed that you didn't know of her."

"Take me to them." Kusanagi ordered, but he looked as if he would cry.

"No, that I cannot do. I don't think that the Kushinada, your daughter, would want that." Murakumo turned to leave. "I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling about your child. She is different, and I will watch her closely if I were you."

"What do you mean? Fine, if you won't take me to them I'll find them myself!" Kusanagi turned to jump off.

"What's the rush? If it was so important that you knew about it, wouldn't Momiji have told you?"

Kusanagi's eyes widened, and he was frozen in place. Murakumo was right! Why didn't Momiji tell him that she was pregnant? Why didn't she mention anything? Was she trying to keep it a secret from him, and if she was why?

"Kusanagi, something is strange here. Your blood is that of Orochi, and her blood is that of the Kushinada. I fear that something might of happened in your daughter due to the mixing of Orochi's blood and hers." Murakumo seemed quite concerned.

Kusanagi put on his trademark cocky smirk and turned to face Murakumo, "what, are you afraid a more superior race has been formed?"

Murakumo narrowed his eyes. "No, I can't believe I share the same blood with such a moron like you. Are you not the least bit concerned of what she is? A Kushinada, or an aragami, she just might well be a different species than any of us!"

Kusanagi could tell that he was being serious. "What do you want me to do about it? I just barely learned that I'm a dad! And not only that, but a father to a Kushinada!" If Murakumo was going to yell he had every right to yell right back.

Murakumo's eyes widened and his head went back about a half an inch. "I don't know what to do with your daughter, but why are you so concerned about the fact that your daughter is a Kushinada?"

"Duh, you idiot, they are born to die. I have to live with the fact that one day I might have to sacrifice my own child to save the rest of humanity!"

"Oh."

"What? I would have thought that you would be a little more worried then that. Aren't you still trying to re-establish your stupid kingdom?"

Murakumo turned his head in the direction from which he had just come, _'your task is done. Do not waste time, I have other things that you could be doing.'_ It was the voice of the child.

"What, Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I'm afraid I am going to have to cut this meeting short, farewell." With that Murakumo took of in the air and vanished.

"Wait," Kusanagi tried, but Murakumo was already gone. "What was his rush?" Kusanagi asked the empty night air.

--------------------

I slept peacefully until I felt the warm rays of the sun caress my backside. I cracked open my eyes and looked at the small innocent at my side. _She is so small_, I thought to myself as a slight smile crept onto my face. The child began to stir.

"Good morning, sweet heart." I tapped Kaede's nose with one of my long slender fingers.

The child laughed happily. She grabbed at my finger, but I kept it just out of reach. "Silly girl!" I laughed along with her. _She's a gift from the gods, I just wish…no, how could I think that, Kusanagi won't accept her._ The smile faded from my face as I thought of how I had left Kusanagi at my apartment so rudely.

The child's laughing stopped and her head turned a bit toward the door. I looked at it for a minute before I heard the knock of a visitor. "Who is it?"

"Ms. Fujimia, your breakfast is served in the dining room." Came the voice of the butler, Jake.

"Thank you, Jake," I said with a silent sigh of relief. She heard his feet shuffle and then finally leave.

"So, Kaede, what do you think? Should we get up and go get something to eat?" I tickled her tummy and began to climb out of bed.

Kaede looked up at me with her brilliant green eyes, and smiled slightly. She looked so much like my sister. I put on my robe and scooped the child into my arms.

"My dear sweet Kaede." I hummed to her.

The child fell back to sleep in my arms. She acted like she never slept. I worry about her all the time, about leaving her here with these scientists, but I know it's for the best. Kusanagi would just see her as a threat.

I love them both, but how am I to choose. Kusanagi just wants to protect me, but how could he see Kaede as a threat to anyone. She's just a little angel all the time. I smiled down at her and continued my way to the dinning room.

"I wonder…what do you suppose Kusanagi is doing right now?" I asked Kaede, and her sleeping figure just smiled.


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Blue Seed ideas or characters

Deadly Secrets Of Love

Ch. 3

Kusanagi was having a hard time sensing out my aura, but he did finally manage it. 'She isn't far from here, but still…' He thought about the way I had acted before I left. 'Why would she want to hide my child from me?' He wondered in silence.

Kusanagi didn't care; he just wanted to be by my side. He did, however, mentally kicked himself for not knowing I was pregnant, but then again how would he? He was approaching a rather large government building that was hidden deep in the forests of Izumo.

"Of course it has to be a government building, with guards and everything," Kusanagi rolled his eyes and searched for a balcony. He found only one. It was a balcony to a bedroom, and the sent in it was very familiar. 'Momiji.'

I sat down at the table and put Kaede in her highchair. Kaede seemed to be preoccupied, but allowed herself to be fed. He head was facing up toward my room, and she had an ugly scowl on her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I tickled her, but she did not laugh. She continued to look up at the ceiling toward my room. I sighed and finished my breakfast. "Well, Kaede, we should go up and get dressed now." Kaede jerked her head my way and shook it 'no.' I looked at her confused, but paid her no mind. I scooped her up and made my way to my room, humming softly as I went.

I was nearing my door, when Kaede started to cry. "Sweet heart?" I asked, but her crying did not cease. Her screams grew louder until I opened the door, then all noise seemed to stop. "Kusanagi…" I whispered trying to catch my breath, but he did not see me. He was looking directly at Kaede, and she was glaring back.

All was still for a few minutes, an eerie feeling seemed to have slunk it's way into the room, and I felt sick. "Kusanagi…" I tried, but once again my breath got caught in my throat. He took a step toward us, and I backed off. He looked into my eyes with confusion. I sensed that he couldn't speak either. I shook my head 'no,' and with Kaede in my arms ran down the stairs, back toward the dining room.

Kusanagi could only stare after me in utter confusion. 'Why was she afraid of me? Was that my child in her arms?' Kusanagi was trying to close his mouth, but he felt like he needed to say something. He didn't know what he wanted to say, but he had to say something. He sighed and began to follow after me. A thousand questions were arising in his head.

(A/N: I'm seriously running out of ideas! If you have any suggestions please let me know. Sorry it was so short!)


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Blue Seed ideas or characters

Deadly Secrets Of Love

Ch. 4

I ran down the stairs clutching my child close to me. _I told him! I told him to stay away! Why didn't he listen? _I stumbled a bit, but soon regained my footing. The child seemed awfully calm considering the situation. I stopped in the dining room to look at her.

There was an evil smile spread across her face. "Kaede?" I chocked out.

_Mother? What? Was that him? I would've thought that he'd been a little better looking… _I stared in disbelief at my child. I didn't think those thought, and they weren't in my voice. _What's wrong mother? Why do you look so frightened?_

I turned around hearing footsteps coming down the stairs I clutched Kaede close to me again and watched Kusanagi enter the dining room. I glared at him as my eyes began to water. "Why?!?!" I questioned him.

He looked at me, and then at my child. Our child. He seemed… I don't know how to describe it, but it was saddening to look at. I know that I had lied to him, but I told him to stay away. He had no right to follow me around like this.

_Murakumo._ I turned my attention back to my daughter, and just then the ceiling seemed to fall in. Dust was flying everywhere, and I held onto Kaede for dear life. Kusanagi had been knocked off of his feet due to the impact of concrete. When the dust settled I stared at a man with long black tresses.

"Murakumo…" I breathed out. He glared down at me, and I clutched Kaede close to me. _Mother, don't be afraid… _I pulled Kaede out so I could look into her face.

"Kaede? Is that you?" I whispered. _Of course, who else could it be? Don't be afraid, Murakumo is here to here to help me._ I looked over at Kusanagi as he lay unconscious on the floor, _father isn't any good for you, just forget about him._

"Kushinada, what is it that you want me to do?" Murakumo lowered himself into a bowing position in front of my daughter and me. My eyes widened a bit in shock, I knew he wasn't talking to me. My daughter smiled down at him.

_Take me home…_ She looked back up at me. _Are you coming with me, mother? _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was patient with me for a few minutes, and then she gave a cold glare. _Mother?_ I could only gape at her. _If you will not join me release me!_

Instantly my hands were knocked off of her, I was afraid that she would fall, but she simply floated into Murakumo's ready arms. _Mother… You have betrayed me… _She closed her eyes, and Murakumo shot up through the hole, in which he had entered.

My eyes widened in horror, "no… it can't be… KAEDE!" My screams fell on deaf ears.

_You will see me again… count on it! _That was the last I'd heard of my sweet Kaede.

Everything went black. All at once I found myself in a hospital room I sat up, and a nurse came and put her hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't be moving."

"Where is my daughter?" The nurse looked shocked by my question. Then her face changed to that of sympathy. "We…we couldn't find her body."

I jumped out of my bed and walked over toward the door. I yanked it open only to be stopped by the image of Kusanagi standing in front of me. We just stared at each other for a few moments. "Kusanagi?"

He looked down at his feet, "are you okay?"

I blushed slightly, "yah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good…"

I felt awkward. I also felt really bad for Kusanagi. He had seen her, and then she just disappeared. I didn't know what I could say, but I knew I couldn't say it in front of all of these nurses.

"Kusanagi… I think we need to talk."

"Yah," was his simple reply.

I looked over at the nurse, "privately." She jerked a bit, and then excused herself. Kusanagi walked the rest of the way in, and sat down in a chair. I walked over and sat on my bed facing him. I felt really nervous, thinking: _he probably hates me now._

"Why didn't you tell me?" His question went right to the point.

"I… because I thought you wouldn't accept her. I mean she was… She was part Aragami." I sighed, there was no way I could lie myself out of this one. "I thought… you'd see her as a threat…"

"You thought I would kill my own daughter!" He yelled at me. I cringed a little at the coldness of his voice, but he regained his composure. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay, you have every right to be angry." I thought of Kaede, she had known. She was different. She thought the same way I did, and yet she did not fear her father. She had challenged him. Just thinking about Kaede brought tears to my eyes, I tried to choke them back down, but I was unable.

The tears fell, and I couldn't control them. "What are we going to do?" I suddenly felt Kusanagi pull me into a warm embrace. He stroked my hair, and quietly shushed me as I cried into his chest. I felt so very helpless for the first time in my life. _What was going to happen to my dear sweet Kaede?_

(A/N: yet another short chapter, but your lucky you even got that out of me. I feel so brain dead trying to write this story. Please Review and tell me what you think!)


End file.
